Zebra's girlfriend
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: Not many know Zebra have a girlfriend, after all he is very protective and with her he make not exception, even if she yell and fight with him when he do it, many end frightened with thats fights, but the end of thats fights always are surprised and hilarious ZebraXOc one-sided Coco&SaniXOc slight TorikoXOc *bad mouth and sexual teasing*


Disclaimer: i dont own Coco, Sani, Zebra nor Starjun, i dont own Toriko serie, because if i did i'll make it a reverse harem with Komatsu a beautiful girl, that or with Hitomi in there like the female protagonist

A/N: I give thanks to my friend and temporal Beta Umi Tatsuky, this is one of the alternatives Versions, there is a few paragraphs what are exactly the same to the original, but the general outcome is going to be totally diferent, I probably use the same dialogs and titles in some of the chapters but the direction is going to be way different the more chapters pass

Sumary: Not many know Zebra have a girlfriend, after all he is very protective and with her he make not exception, even if she yell and fight with him when he do it, many end frightened with thats fights, but the end of thats fights always are surprised and hilarious" ZebraXOc one-sided Coco&SaniXOc slight TorikoXOc

* * *

"Zebra's girlfiend"

Chapter 1: "the unexpected relationship"

"Im so happy! All of you are enjoying the century soup I made" - Komatsu said at seen all his friends enjoy his cooking, at his words Coco lifted his head to look at Komatsu with a sheeplish smile.

"Komatsu-kun?" -he said blushing a little, insecure for a Unknown reason- "do you mind if I ask for a bit of the soup?"

"You want more? No problem!" -he reply grinning at his question.

"No, not exactly" -he said embarrassed- "I mean to take it at home..." -at his words all of them turn in his direction, with a protest ready in his lips, but Toriko is faster.

"You want Hitomi-chan to try it?" -Toriko asked with a knowing chuckle.

"Im so obvious?" -he answer with a blush and scratching his cheek in embarrassment, making the people around them confused.

"Hitomi-chan?" -Komatsu asked voicing the confusion in everyone mind, Toriko chuckle at that, and Coco seem even shyer.

"Hitomi-chan is Zebra's girlfriend!" -Toriko answer laughing at that, making the others gasps in surprise.

"Zebra's?" -Match said, Takimaru continue- "girlfriend?"

"Why is I never hear of that before?" -Teppei ask confused.

"Are you saying Zebra, the same Zebra who is in prison right now? The same that almost killed me? That Zebra has a girlfriend?!" -Match yell overcoming the shock.

"Yeah" -Coco said with a small frown - "I know Zebra is not the best guy, but is pretty protective of her, even if she is more dangerous than him when she want" -Coco chuckled at his inside joke- "but she is really nice and caring, Im more concerned for her emotional health" -frowning in annoyance- "Zebra is a real bastard to leave her so worried, she is been so depressed lately"

'What type of woman can date a man like Zebra? And be more dangerous than him? Surely is some sort of ugly, huge monster or something' -through Takimaru, Match and Teppei.

"And you are taking care of her?" -Toriko ask- "that is so nice of you! Maybe she can finally fall for you!" - Laughing and that only make Coco bush.

"D-Dont said that things! Im worried for her! And is she who keep dropping in my place!" -He said blushing red.

"Easy, Easy!" -Patting his back- "I know you still like her, Sani like her too, but with Zebra there he is afraid to make a move on her and you know Im over it, but if you are happy been his friend that is your choice"

"Are you saying the girlfriend of that monster isnt a monster like him?" -Takimaru ask, to later blush for his words- "Im sorry, that was out of place"

"Hahahahaha!" -Toriko laugh loudly and Coco frown in annoyance- "of course she is a monster! But not the type you are thinking!"

"She is not a monster of any type! She have changes of moods like any women, the only difference is that she is a powerful bishokuya, even if she is not well know"

"You said that because she never have attacked you like she did with Sani, Zebra and I" -Toriko said shuddering at the memory.

"She do it, but Im better with words when it comes to calm her" -shuddering too.

"Even if that girl sound interesting, I have betters things to do than hear the romantic live of the monster that is Zebra, or your masoquist side" -Match said in a serious tone, that cause Coco to blush and Toriko laugh.

"Ahhh! The young love!" - Setsuno said giggling at Coco's discomfort- "but what Match-kun said is true, I have to go back, I still have things I need to take care of"-she looked at Coco with a serious expression- "the next time we see each other I expect to know everything" She started to giggle one more time, and Coco's blush deeper.

"Im sorry but I need to go too" -Takimaru said blushing- "the Gourmet Knights are waiting me"

"And I need to talk to my master" -Teppei said serious- "after all he always says, 'Teppei, when you take a job for me, I expect to you to give me a full report after it', isnt like I dont do it, but he keep saying that, and for what happen in the last job I have been unable to give it, probably my master is gonna punish me, and I need to do a written report too..." -he said in a rush to scratch his head with a sheepishly grin in his face- "that is the reason"

"So...all of you are leaving?" -Komatsu ask, his face in a disappointed expression.

I stay! After all Im still hungry and your food is the best!" -Toriko said, swallowing everything at his arm reach.

"I'm staying too, at least for a little bit" -Coco said, a shy smile in his face- "If I don't return to open the fortune teller shop, my customers are going to make a fuss"

After that the customers left the restaurant, and only Toriko, Coco and Komatsu stayed.

"That was out of place Toriko" -Coco said annoyed and embarrassed because the previous chat.

"Why? She is Zebra's girlfriend!" Toriko said.

"I mean the monster comment!" -Coco said annoyed- "Zebra is going to kick your ass if he ever hears that!" -A sudden chuckled sprout between his lips- "And probably Hitomi will laugh like a mad woman" -said amused.

"You are right! She would love to hear it!" -Toriko said laughing.

"Ah, Coco-san, who exactly is Hitomi-san" Komatsu asked.

"Like I said, she's Zebra's girlfriend" - Toriko said.

"To answer your question" -Coco said softly- "she is an old friend, and like Toriko, Sani and Rin that you already know, and the problem child that is Zebra, we all grow together, because of that she is like a sister of sorts"

"Coco-san." - Komatsu said - "How is Hitomi-san?"

"She is a beautiful, caring, charming, loyal, intelligent woman, and even if she doesn't openly show it, she doesn't have a high confidence..." -Coco said in fondest.

"And even if she likes to mess with peoples heads you are madly in love with her! You and Sani!" -Toriko said laughing at his face and making him blush.

"S-SHUT UP! And you know Sani only have a crush in her!" -He said embarrassed and looking aside, then continue trying to change the subject- "also she doesn't mess with peoples heads! She likes to tease them! And if they end doing something funny or crazy because of that its only a bonus at least that are her words..."

"Its the same that mess with peoples heads! That is what make Sani and you so funny to look at" - Toriko said while laughing.

"Umm? And where does she live?" - Komatsu asked.

"She lives in a secluded place, she feels uncomfortable with many people, not because she is shy, but for her powers" -Coco chuckled hiding a frown- "that is the main reason why Zebra start to act the way he is now, even if he forever is going to refuse to admit it, that is a way to maintain people away of her and make her more comfortable" -chuckling- "he is in Hitomi's words 'a big bad scary teddy bear'" - he finished amused.

"Yeah, a big softly one!" - Toriko chuckled- "and how is Hitomi? Really?"

"You know her, when she fells down she do two things, or close herself or spend time with us, and even if I dont have the better sense of smell and she hide her feelings with her laugh and jokes, I almost can sense in her skin the smell of cry, Im really worried, so I through a bit of soup can cheer her a bit"

"I'll talk with the old man, you know he have a soft spot for her, every one of us do..." -Toriko said serious.

"It would be nice to meet Hitomi-san, but if it makes her uncomfortable, I don't want to be a bother" - Komatsu said.

"Im sure she'll be happy to meet you, and you arent a bother" -Coco said in a matter of fact tone- "it can cheer her up, and is how many people, rather than people that make her uncomfortable" - He said while frowning unconsciously - "Zebra is too overprotective, but Im sure it can be good for her"

"If it's okay" - Komatsu said - "I'll bring her a big pot filled of Century Soup"

Yun! Yun!

"You want to meet her too, Yun?" - Komatsu asked.

Yun!

"She'll be glad to finally meet you Komatsu, and knowing her, Im sure she'll be static to meet Yun here" -petting its head.

"I'm glad" - Komatsu said with Yun agreeing with him.

"How much time spend you two together? After all I doubt you tell her of Komatsu in a few encounters" -Toriko said, trying to catch him.

"That doesnt matter!" -Coco blush- "And I try to help her, only that!"

"So, when can we meet her?" - Komatsu asked trying to change the subject.

"Probably in a few days, but all depends of her" - He signed in concern- "She said, she is going to drop to my place later today and stay there for at least a weak, but with her, one cant never know for sure"

"Totally true!" -Toriko chuckled- "and where she is gonna sleep?" -He said looking at Coco with a silly smile.

"T-Toriko! You know I have a futon for emergencies!" -Coco said blushed and releasing a sign- "I'll normally give her my bed but she is stubborn saying that is my bed and the futon is more than enough"

"Yeah, that is Hitomi-chan" - he said laughing- "she thinks in others more than herself"

"Anyway, feel free to eat as much soup as you want" - Komatsu said as he looked at the heavenly kings talking.

"Thank you Komatsu, but Im full and I need to return to my house, Hitomi is in her way, and sadly I cant predict when or how she can be"

"I'll take more of that soup" - Toriko said.

"Okay Toriko-san" - he turned to Coco - "Bye Coco-san have a safe trip"

"I'll see you again Komatsu" - Coco said and then left.

When Coco is in a safe distance.

"Toriko-san? Zebra-san sound so different of what I heard of Match-san and Teppei-san, why is that?" -Komatsu asked shyly.

"Well" -Toriko said nervous- "if I tell you, can you promise me you will not say it to anyone else?"

"Sure!" -Komatsu said confident and confused.

"Well, even if he is considered dangerous, he never hurt someone on propose if they don't deserve it, he is after all a tsundere" - Toriko laughed.

"I dont believe you" - Komatsu bluntly said.

"You'll see" -Toriko said laughing- "that is the only true!"

"We'll see" -signing amused- "Toriko-san would you like more soup?"

"Yeah keep it coming"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story, and if you write a few reviews in all my Toriko fics i'll be more than happy

*wink! wink!*

If someone is wondering, Hitomi, my OC is mostly the same, the personally is going to be slightly different because the relationship she have and when she interact with the other for her past experiences

GOOD FOOD FOR EVERYONE!'


End file.
